Pierwszy śnieg
Stał w oknie i obserwował pierwszy dzień zimy. Dotykał firanki, gładząc ją czubkami palców. Zmrużył oczy i roztopił się we wspomnieniu. Padał pierwszy śnieg. Stali w parku, trzymając się za ręce. Nie mówili nic. Po prostu byli. Ruszyli przed siebie, mijając kolejne ławki. Zatrzymali się na moście przy zamarzniętym jeziorze i przyglądali się tafli lodu. Ścisnął jej dłoń. - Muszę odejść - powiedziała nagle. Odwrócił wzrok w jej stronę i posmutniał. - Nie musisz - odpowiedział. Spuściła głowę, a po jej twarzy poleciała łza. - Bądź tu, gdy zacznie padać pierwszy śnieg - szepnęła. Puściła jego rękę i odeszła. Stał samotnie, patrząc jak znika. Była coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, aż w końcu przybrała wielkość płatka śniegu. Obraz mu się rozmył. Wytarł oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Zostali we trójkę - on, jezioro i pierwszy śnieg. Pierwszego dnia siedział przed kominkiem i oglądał tańczące płomienie w ogniu. Mimo że w domu było wręcz gorąco, on siedział pod kocem i marzł. Mijały minuty, godziny. W końcu wstał z sofy i poszedł do łóżka. Leżał oglądając sufit. Myślał o jego kolorach. Był biały. Biały, jak pierwszy śnieg. Następnego dnia znów zasiadł w fotelu i zagrzał w kominku. Płomienie tańczyły, trzaskając co jakiś czas. Wystukiwał palcami w tempie jej słów. Czas leciał. Podszedł do okna i oglądał ludzi zza szyby. Patrzył na nich, a jego puste spojrzenie nie znaczyło kompletnie nic. Zbliżała się wiosna. Kwiaty kwitły, a śnieg stopniał. Wybrał się nad jezioro. Stał, przyglądając się kołyszącym się falom i nasłuchiwał szumiących drzew. Usiadł na ławce i siedział tak do wieczora. Patrzył na wodę, patrzył jak powoli płynie. Wrócił do domu i położył się do łóżka. Jego blada twarz przypominała śmierć. Lato było gorące. Dzieci biegały po parku z latawcami, matki plotkowały ze sobą, a ptaki głośno ćwierkały. Stał na moście i rzucał chleb kaczkom. Odrywał kolejne kawałki pieczywa, każde coraz mocniej. Gdy nic mu nie zostało w rękach, zaczął wyrywać sobie włosy. Spadały do wody, jeden po drugim. Wieczorem poczuł zmęczenie. Wrócił do domu i położył się do łóżka. Następnego dnia powrócił na most i wyrywał sobie włosy dalej. Robił to, aż nastała jesień. Drzewa powoli stawały się gołe. Liście odrywały się od gałęzi, krążąc w powietrzu i lądując na ziemi. Było wietrznie. Park był kompletnie pusty, stał w nim tylko on i jezioro. Nie miał już włosów. Goła głowa przykryta była czarnym kapeluszem. Usiadł na ławce i zaczął liczyć. - Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem, dziewięć... Doliczył do trzystu sześćdziesięciu czterech. Wstał z ławki i wrócił do domu. Położył się do łóżka i przyglądał się białemu sufitowi. Powtarzał tę czynność przez całą jesień. Odsunął się od okna, otwierając oczy. Ubrał płaszcz i udał się do parku. Mijał kolejne ławki, zatrzymując się na moście, przy zamarzniętym jeziorze. Nikogo nie było. Nagle poczuł coś mokrego na czubku nosa. Zimny deszcz. - Jestem - powiedział głośno. Stał tak przez kolejne minuty. Złapał się za dłoń, którą niegdyś trzymała i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie dostrzegł żywej duszy. Przychodził tak codziennie, w oczekiwaniu, że i ona się zjawi. Ale jej nie było. Był ostatni dzień zimy. Czekał samotnie na moście, a czas mijał. Z jego twarzy poleciała pierwsza łza. Spłynęła mu po policzku, a gdy oderwała się od ciała, momentalnie zamarzła. To był pierwszy śnieg. Poczuł, jak ktoś dotyka mu ramienia. Odwrócił się, ale nie dostrzegł nic, poza drugą stroną jeziora. Podszedł w tamtą stronę, opierając dłonie o barierkę. - Ja też jestem - usłyszał cichy szept. Rozglądał się po moście, ale nikogo nie było. Z jego twarzy leciały kolejne łzy, trafiając do wody. Zmrużył oczy i pochylił się nad jeziorem. Wtedy ją dostrzegł. Leżała martwa na dnie i patrzyła na niego pustymi oczami. Nie czekał na nic, po prostu skoczył z mostu w jej kierunku. Zanurzył się w wodzie, uderzając głową o kamienie. Krew pomieszała się z falami, a jego ciało opadło obok jej. - Nie musiałeś odejść - szepnęła. - Musiałem. I odeszli razem, a jedyne co po nich zostało, to pierwszy śnieg. ________________________ Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Alice Kategoria:Isthealice Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016